


Earn It

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean’s undercover at a prison and asks the reader for a treat during shower time…A/N: Fulfills the Cunnilingus square for SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 32





	Earn It

“Shower’s Winchester,” you said, poking him in the back with your stick. He shuffled along until you got to the bathroom. He’d been put in solitary after a fight but you’d take the alone time with him to get up to speed on what he’d found out.

The other guard left once Dean was naked and under the shower head. He glanced over his shoulder at you, smirking when he saw you leaning against the entrance to the room.

“No cameras, babe. What’d you find out so far?” you asked.

“I think ghost theory might be wrong. Possibly a shifter,” he said.

“Shit. We were really hoping it wasn’t going to be that,” you said, reaching into your back pocket. You tucked the small silver blade in with his clothes on the bench, Dean turning around to give you a smile. “Just in case. Try not to gank it in here though or else busting you out is going to be a nightmare. I’ll take care of it.”

“Is that an order?” he teased. You cocked your head, Dean putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, Winchester. Keep a low profile,” you said.

“Yes mam. Any other orders for me to follow?” he asked, stepping away from the showers, stopping at the yellow line on the floor prisoners weren’t supposed to cross. He got down on his knees and you scrunched up your face. “You did say low profile after all.”

“We don’t have time for that, Dean,” you said. He hummed and clasped his hands behind his back. “Dean.”

“Come on. I’ve been very good in solitary. I think I earned myself a treat,” he said.

“You have about four minutes before a guard comes back in here,” you said. He jutted out his lip and you walked over in front of him, Dean smirking at you. You rolled your eyes but undid your pants and belt, letting them drop to the floor. He dove right in, staring up at you as he started to flick his tongue over your clit. You grunted, grabbing his wet spiky strands to pull him closer.

You tried to force him deeper but you knew what the little shit was up to. Small, short movements of his tongue. You’d never come that quickly with him acting like this.

You gripped his hair harder but it didn’t affect him, Dean lazily enjoying teasing you from where he knelt.

Three and a half minutes later, you heard the outside door creak open and you pulled up your pants, Dean scrambling back over to the shower and popping up to his feet just as the guard came in.

“You’re done,” said the guard. Dean turned off the water and began to dry off, catching your scowl behind the other guard.

You were wet and horny and halfway to an orgasm that wouldn’t be coming anytime soon.

“Thank you very much,” said Dean when you walked him out of the building that night. “Shifter dealt with?”

“Yup,” you said, plopping Dean down in the back of your car before you were out of there. You heard him try to get out of his cuffs for only a moment, Dean chuckling from where he lay in the backseat. You pulled onto a dirt road about twenty minutes from the prison and got over to the side, climbing in the backseat with your pants already down.

“Oh, am I in trouble now officer? I hope so,” he said.

“You and your thing for authority,” you said, Dean sliding down as you moved over top of him, exposing your folds to his face. “Eat me out like a good boy and maybe I take those cuffs off.”

“Or you could always leave ‘em on,” he said, licking his tongue through your folds, far more quickly this time. He brought you to a quick orgasm but you didn’t move away, Dean starting up at you with big green eyes.

“Uh uh. I ain’t moving until you earn it, Winchester. Better get going.”


End file.
